A compression operation may work on a byte level per cycle basis. An internal data path of a Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID) engine may be 8 bytes in many products. The compression operations may not work at 8 bytes per data cycle. In addition, performance bottlenecks may be caused because of the operation may not work based on being next in a line of succession (e.g., inline).